HeartBreak
by NiinaQuileute
Summary: Si vous aussi vous voulez connaître la vraie histoire de Sam et Emily, venez voir ! Traduction d'une fiction en anglais, ce n'est pas mon histoire mais celle de KupKakes09. Elle est tout simplement magnifique.
1. Chapitre 1  Si seulement

Emily Young sourit gentiment à sa cousine Leah Clearwater alors qu'elles marchaient toutes les deux sur le sable noir de First Beach. C'était soir frais et pluvieux à la réserve Quileute où Emily était en visite depuis la réserve Makah. D'une certaine façon, c'était aussi un soir très tendu, et peu sûr.

Nous avions marché jusqu'à la petite fête sur la plage, où certains amis de Leah venait de découvrir que Sam Uley, l'ex de Leah, était là.

Cela faisait seulement une semaine qu'il avait déchiré son cœur en rompant avec elle pour ce qui ne semblait pas être une raison valable. Pauvre Leah… Pensai-je. Nous n'étions ici que depuis une heure, mais je sentais qu'elle était mal à l'aise, ses rires et sourires étaient faux et forcés, tout cela pour montrer à tout le monde qu'elle allait bien. Par chance, elle n'en avait pas encore eu assez marre des regards et des questions pour s'énerver et rentrer à la maison. C'était la première fois que je trainais vraiment avec les gens de la Push.

Nous nous sommes baladées toutes les deux aux environs, jusqu'à ce que Leah s'arrête à un petit feu entouré de bois flotté autour de lui. Elle me regarda.

-On peut s'asseoir ici un petit moment ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête.

-Oui bien sûr.

J'ai fouillé dans mon sac de plage pour prendre une serviette et la poser sur le rondin à côté de moi. Certains rires et pouffements me parvinrent aux oreilles. Leah me présenta au groupe et s'assis lourdement à côté de moi et entama la conversation avec les autres à propos des rumeurs étranges qui circulent à propos de la forêt.

Je les ai écoutés attentivement parler en cherchant une façon de rentrer moi aussi dans la conversation. Je suis restée assise à écouter jusqu'à ce qu'ils parlent de traces qui ressembleraient à celle d'un ours.

-Vous êtes surs qu'on devrait ici s'il y a des ours dans les parages ? Me suis-je demandé à haute voix en gagnant quelques rires.

Le petit Jacob Black me sourit.

-Tu ne crains rien ici.

J'ai senti mes joues rougir à partir de là, tout le monde devait penser que j'étais muette. J'ai baissé la tête vers le rivage et vu un groupe de jeunes plus bas que le notre. Leah suivit mon regard et le sien flotta au dessus d'eux. Leah se pencha vers moi.

-Ca te dérange si je pars un instant, histoire de dire très rapidement bonjour à des amis du lycée ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se leva et s'enfuit rapidement. J'ai regardé dans sa direction pendant une minute après son départ avant de réaliser pourquoi elle était partie si vite. Sam avait rejoint notre groupe et lui lançait un regard meurtrier.

Me demandant si je devais la rejoindre ou pas, je me mordais la lèvre en regardant la direction qu'elle avait prise. Le jeune homme qui était avec Sam a fait un grand sourire en voyant la place de Leah vide.

-Alors, j'ai entendu que tu allais rester à la réserve cet été, après la fin des cours ?

Je rougis légèrement lorsque ce garçon que je ne connaissais pas s'adressa à moi.

-Ouai, peut-être, si Sue et Harry sont d'accord pour me recevoir quelques mois.

Le garçon se mit à rire.

-Tu veux dire si tu peux supporter Leah si longtemps ! Dit-il en roulant des yeux. C'est une garce ces derniers temps !

Sam lui donna un coup de coude et lui lança un regard, ce qui me surprit. Le garçon tourna la tête vers Sam.

-Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

Un silence gêné s'en suivit. J'ai cherché quelque chose à dire pour atténuer la tension, mais il a été plus rapide que moi à ce jeu.

-En passant, je suis Jared, se présenta-t-il en me tendant sa main pour secouer la mienne.

-Emily. Emily Young. Mais évidement, tu le savais déjà.

Jared hocha la tête.

-Oui, Lee Lee m'a parlé de toi avant, j'ai compris qui tu étais quand je vous ai vues ensembles.

Cette phrase lui attira un regard de la part de Sam_. Bon sang ! Je ne peux même pas me faire d'amis ici à cause de ce stupide Sam Uley !_ Ai-je pensé. Le regard ne sembla pas perturber Jared qui se mit à bavarder avec moi, n'ayant besoin que de quelques hochements de tête pour s'assurer que je l'écoutais. J'ai finalement commencé à me détendre et à baisser ma garde, et nous avons parlé de toutes les activités d'été pour les touristes à la réserve.

Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai remarqué que Sam nous regardait. Je l'ai regardé, et croisé ses yeux, attendant qu'il détourne le regard. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. _Hmmm… Il n'est certainement pas désagréable à regarder, _me suis-je dit, me sentant mal de penser cela. Et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de baisser les yeux jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, et noter la façon dont sa chemise s'accrochait à lui. Il avait sans aucun doute un corps superbe. _Je me demande quel âge il a, et pourquoi il continue à me regarder comme ça. _Jared a froncé les sourcils un instant et je me suis reconcentrée.

-Oh, je suis désolée, marmonnai-je.

Jared s'est penché et a relevé une de mes mèches de cheveux qui devait s'être échappée de la tresse que je portais. Deux choses se sont passées ensuite : J'ai tressailli, et Sam s'est levé, renfrogné. Jared l'a juste remise en place et m'a sourit.

-Alors, Emily ça te va ? Tu viens te balader aux falaises avec moi ? La vue est magnifique.

Je secouais la tête rapidement. Je n'avais l'intention d'aller nulle part avec lui. Je venais de le rencontrer, merde !

-Je pense que je devrais y aller, dis-je doucement.

J'ai cherché Leah parmis le groupe d'ados qui semblaient de plus en plus jeunes. Sam a parlé soudainement.

-Elle est partie il y a une heure.

J'ai commencé à ramasser mes affaires de plages et ma veste et je pouvais sentir le regard de Sam sur moi à nouveau. Quand j'ai tourné les talons il s'est adressé directement à moi.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez Harry et Sue ? Ce n'est pas prudent pour toi d'être seule dans les bois à cette heure-ci.

Je me suis figée un moment avant de me surprendre.

-Oui, Harry apprécierait ça aussi.

Jared sourit alors que Sam commençait à marcher vers un sentier qui conduisait vers les bois à quelques pas de moi. Pendant que je marchais vers lui j'ai fait un signe d'au revoir aux autres. _Quelle aide il est ! _Ai-je pensé. _Qui propose d'accompagner quelqu'un et ensuite le laisse à mi chemin traîner derrière lui ? _Finalement, quand nous fûmes hors de vue des autres, il s'arrêta et attendit que je le rattrape.

-Laisse-moi porter ça, a-t-il marmonné en me prenant le sac de plage.

-Merci, répondis-je doucement.

Sam a simplement hoché la tête et a commencé à marcher à nouveau, sans même regarder où il posait les pieds. Où j'étais beaucoup plus lente, effrayée à l'idée de serpents ou autres choses. Plus nous nous enfoncions dans les bois, plus le sentier paraissait sombre… Je me suis arrêtée un instant pour fermer ma veste en frissonnant. J'ai essayé de le rattraper de sorte à ce qu'il ne se rende pas compte de mon retard, seulement, j'ai senti mon pied frapper quelque chose. J'ai hurlé de peur et reculé, persuadée que c'était un serpent. Et… Je suis tombée.

-Ooowww… Grimaçais-je douloureusement.

En un éclair, Sam était penché au dessus de moi sur le sol humide.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Exigeait-il en m'aidant à me relever.

-Je vais bien, grimaçais-je, ne voulant pas admettre mes pensées stupides à propos de trébucher sur des serpents imaginaires.

J'ai décroché mon bras du sien. Sam soupira.

-Tu peux me laisser t'aider et te guider tu sais.

Je secouais la tête, énervée contre lui désormais.

-La seule personne dont tu dois prendre soin c'est Leah !

Comme si mes mots avaient été une gifle, il recula.

-Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel avant de les reposer sur lui.

-Laisse-moi deviner… Tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est ça ? Je sais que tu lui as fait tellement de mal qu'elle ne pouvait plus manger, dormir, ou sortir du lit ! J'ai finalement réussi à la faire sortir ce soir et bien sûr il a fallut que tu sois là pour tout ruiner !

Je lui ai lancé ce que j'espérais être un regard mauvais. Il m'a regardé avec méfiance avant de parler.

-Je ne le voulais pas, j'ai du le faire pour son propre bien.

J'ai secoué mes tresses en riant doucement.

-Eh bien je peux te dire que la quitter a fait ses miracles alors !

Sam secoua la tête et passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs de jais, coupés courts.

-Tu comprendras bien assez tôt.

J'ai fait quelques pas vers lui. Mon regard devait être menaçant puisqu'il leva son bras comme pour se protéger des coups que je lui donnerais. J'ai arraché mon sac de sa main.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu peux vivre après ce que tu lui as fait.

J'ai vu un air peiné traverser son visage, et j'ai presque eu de la peine pour lui. Je le foudroyai du regard.

-Je peux retrouver ma route à partir de là.

Sur ce, je m'éloignai de lui pour me rapprocher de la lumière que je distinguais entre les arbres.

-Emily !

L'entendre crier mon nom avec cette voix m'a fait fondre les genoux. J'ai continué à l'ignorer complètement, sachant qu'il ne servirait à rien que je le regarde.

Si seulement j'avais su. Si seulement je lui avais donné sa chance de s'expliquer ce soir là.

.

* * *

><p>Et voici le premier chapitre =) J'espère que ça vous a plu. Les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs et de plus en plus intéressants ( On ne va pas s'en plaindre ^^ ) Si j'ai assez de reviews, le prochain chapitre sera en ligne ce week-end !<p>

Merci d'avance à vous :P

Bisous, Niinà !


	2. Chapitre 2 Secrets

_Je sais, je sais. Deux chapitres de fictions différentes en quelques jours, c'est incroyable après une si longue absence de ma part. Je m'en excuse mes chères lectrices, et j'ose espérer que vous aimerez ce chapitre._

_Je m'excuse d'avance de sa taille, ce n'est pas moi l'auteur, je le précise encore, c'est une traduction. Mais comme je veux me faire pardonner de mon absence, je vous poste le chapitre deux aujourd'hui, et le trois… Tout de suite après. (Parce qu'un chapitre qui fait à peine deux pages word, pour moi, ce n'est pas vraiment un chapitre._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillée plutôt groggy sur le canapé du salon. Je pouvais entendre Sue préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Je me suis assise en me frottant les yeux et en repensant à la nuit dernière. J'avais réussi à entrer dans la maison sans réveiller Harry et Sue et ainsi me faire attraper… Ma mère aurait fait une attaque s'ils l'avaient appelée pour lui dire que j'étais dehors alors que tout le monde dormait déjà chez eux.<p>

Je me suis levée du canapé après y être restée plusieurs minutes à penser à la veille. Le visage de Sam me hantait, me faisant me sentir encore plus coupable pour les pensées que j'avais eu hier soir. J'ai lentement commencé à bouger, me suis douchée, ai séché mes cheveux, en savourant ma dernière heure de liberté en dehors de chez moi.

« B'jour » Tonna une voix endormie derrière moi tandis que je rangeais mes couvertures du salon.

Leah entra dans la pièce, ayant meilleure mine que depuis mon arrivée à la réserve. Je me suis sentie mal de lui rendre son sourire en sachant à qui je pensais.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé. « Désolée de t'avoir laissée comme ça. Je ne pouvais juste pas le supporter, être assise là, et lui me regardant avec pitié ou me souriant comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

J'ai soupiré. « C'est rien Leah… J'aurais juste aimé que tu restes un peu plus longtemps avec moi. Je me suis retrouvée assise là, avec ce mec, Jared, toute la soirée. »

Leah se mit à rire. « C'est un bon garçon, pas désagréable à regarder. Tu aurais du lui donner ton numéro ! » Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, et un air malicieux que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Les rendez-vous étaient en quelque sorte un sujet tabou pour moi. Les rendez-vous, les soirées, les rencontres entre amis, étaient essentiellement des choses que je ne pouvais pas savourer.

Elle s'enfonça dans le canapé en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. « Merci d'être venue… » Elle avait parlé tranquillement en triturant son tee-shirt pourpre.

J'ai commencé à ranger mes affaires dans ma valise. « Tu sais que ça ne me dérange pas. J'aurais juste aimé que ce soit pour une raison plus joyeuse. »

Leah se mit à rire amèrement. « Tu veux dire l'annonce de fiançailles à laquelle toi et moi nous attendions si certainement ? » Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que je lui ai fait pour mériter cela. »

J'ai gardé la tête basse, en jouant avec le zip de ma valise. « Eh bien, tu ne sais pas, si ça se trouve vous allez vous remettre ensemble. » _Pourquoi est-ce que je te dis ça ? Je sais que vous ne vous remettrez pas ensembles, mais je déteste te voir comme ça, _je me suis dit.

Leah s'est levée et a prit un de mes sacs alors que nous entendions un bourdonnement à l'extérieur. Ma mère était déjà en train de se garer, mourant d'envie que je rentre à la maison.

« N'oublie pas que tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux, d'accord ? » Je l'ai embrassée après que nous soyons sorties de la maison.

Ma mère nous a rejointes et je suis montée dans la voiture. Elle m'a tapoté le genou au début du trajet menant à la réserve Makah dans laquelle nous vivions. « Souris un peu mon cœur, on dirait que tu ne vas jamais revenir ici » S'est-elle moquée gentiment en me souriant.

Je me suis forcée à lui sourire. « En fait, tante Sue m'a invitée à revenir le week-end prochain.

Ma mère a secoué négativement la tête. « J'ai vraiment besoin que tu restes avec moi à la maison, pour m'aider à préparer la fête pour la naissance du bébé de ta cousine. »

J'ai hoché la tête, sachant que c'était juste une excuse pour que je reste avec elle. Nous nous sommes arrêtées à un feu rouge à la sortie de Forks. Je regardais la rue par la fenêtre de la voiture. J'ai sentis mon estomac se tordre quand j'ai réalisé que Sam était juste là dans la rue. Au moment précis où j'ai tourné la tête, il a levé les yeux, juste à temps pour que nos regards se croisent avant que la voiture ne redémarre. Je sentis mes joues rougir légèrement. Au moins, je ne le reverrais pas de si tôt.

Un bon moment plus tard, nous sommes arrivées dans notre petite maison. J'ai sortit mes bagages du coffre et les ai portées péniblement à l'intérieur. En fin de compte, c'était agréable de rentrer à la maison. Ca me ferait du bien de dormir dans un vrai lit à nouveau. Le canapé de tante Sue était loin d'être confortable et j'ai refusé de dormir dans le lit de Leah. Surtout pas après avoir su ce qu'elle y avait fait l'été dernier… J'ai presque grincé de dents à cette pensée. J'avais été choquée quand Leah m'a dit qu'elle avait finalement été jusqu'au bout avec Sam. Ce n'était tout simplement pas une chose que j'envisageais de faire avant le mariage et je pensais qu'il en était de même pour Leah.

Nous avons toujours été proches lorsque nous étions jeunes. Il me semblait que nous avions encore ce lien, nous nous soutenions toujours. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas partager ma vie avec Leah comme je l'avais déjà fait. Et elle ne partagera pas non plus avec moi. Ma timidité a fait qu'avec l'âge je parais plus prude qu'elle aux yeux de tout le monde. J'ai soupiré et me suis assise sur mon lit en regardant la photo de nous sur ma table de nuit. Nous avons toujours été des opposés qui se complètent. Leah était pétillante et franche. J'étais timide et douce. Elle était magnifique, et je me trouvais banale. Les seuls qui m'ont invité à sortir, étaient les gars qui prenaient ma timidité dans le mauvais sens. Leah avait les gars comme Sam. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui pour une raison quelconque. Il était toujours dans mes pensées. Je me sentais attirée par lui. Peu importe combien je me sentais bien en sa présence, je ne pourrais jamais faire ça à Leah. Elle était une sœur pour moi.

J'ai commencé à ranger mes affaires à leur place. Je ne supportais pas bien longtemps le bazar. J'ai jeté mes sacs vides au fond de mon placard. Je me suis arrêtée en fixant le cadeau emballé dans un papier rose pour la Baby Shower de ma cousine.

C'était une bonne excuse pour que Leah vienne chez moi, pour changer, j'ai décidé. Ma cousine a seulement quelques années de plus que moi, était déjà mariée et attendait un bébé. Nous avions tous pensé que Leah serait la prochaine, avant que Sam ne la laisse de façon si horrible.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà, notre petite Emily commence à fondre sous le soleil qu'est Sam. J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Une review au moins ? Je tenais juste à vous dire qu'une des fonctionnalités des comptes de fanfiction sont qu'on peut voir combien de personnes ont lu notre fiction. Alors, quand on voit, une cinquantaine ce mois-ci. Pour zéro review, on en déduit que notre fiction ne plait pas. Alors si elle vous plait et que vous voulez que je la continue, dîtes le s'il-vous-plait. Ca ne vous prendra qu'une minute. Et c'est ma seule récompense.<em>


End file.
